History of the League
The League has had a long and glorious history, and it is near impossible to document every single event that has taken place within the League territories. However, notable events have occured that have marked out 'ages' or 'cycles' in League history, which will be documented here. Dark Ages Billions of years ago, before the League was founded, there was complete unrest in the Galaxy. The Time Lords, a race driven to uniting all the races of the Galaxy into one harmonious, unified alliance, had recently gone to war with the Daleks, which threw the Galaxy into chaos. This conflict for the control of Time itself was the start of a series of wars which threatened to destroy the Galaxy. The Forerunners had recently discovered the Flood, which soon spread across the Galaxy sweeping away resistance. The Reapers had decimated the Protheans and were also destroying worlds in chain of destruction. The Cybermen had been unleashed from Mondas and were locked in a war with the prehistoric Human Empire. Making matters worse, the two closest Galaxies to our own, the Trek Galaxy and the Force Galaxy, were also locked in conflict. Borg forces from the Trek Galaxy had launched attacks on the Klingons, Humans and Romulans that lived there, and the Galactic Civil War was in full swing in the Force Galaxy. It was a time were even the intervention of Gods could not divert the crashing tide of evil. The Founding of the League The League was initially founded by a being called the Face of Boe, who was supposedly billions of years old and could live forever. His ideals were based on the clause that the Pantheon of the League wanted the Galaxy united and at peace. He began his pilgrimage by recruiting the more peaceful races, and the more inclined to want peace. The Humans, Turians and other such races signed up and their influence caused other races to join, such as the Hanar, the Asari, the Salarians, the And thus the League was formed. Their original dating system, DAT (Dark Age Times) and ALF (After League Founded) was simplistic and the League's historians struggled to document everything, so there is little history of this era. All that is known that during this period of initial confusion, the democratic skills of the Face of Boe swayed many races to join the League, and even the Turians, Covenant and Reapers agreed to join. Millions of years after the League's original founding, however, after years of Galactic War, it was fractured. The Reformation of the League The League Civil War occured when several splinter factions, like the Galactic Council, the Covenant and the Galactic Empire, threatened to destroy the League. Due to several of its primary armed forces members being caught up in their own wars, especially the First Galactic War, the League was close to collapse. However, it was soon reformed after the Galactic Council were defeated, under new, more modern ideals that meant that all races were equal, war was to be avoided, poverty, disease and abuse were to be abolished and species were to be saved. The League's Golden Age Under a new policy, a new government and even a new dating system (BLF - Before League Founding and PLF - Post League Founding, taking into account that 'Founding' actually means the day the new treaty was signed and the League was reformed) the League prosered. For 5000 years the League suffered only minor unrest, namely the Second Galactic War, which it handled quickly and effectively, and almost complete harmonious control over the Galaxies that needed it so much. Becoming an exo-galactic organization the League's awesome wealth, respectable status and good reputation was unmeasurable. The leadership of the League was fair and just, and the Galaxy was at peace. Races that once caused death and destruction (like the Flood and the Daleks) were civilised, and all races lived in harmony with each other. Decline of the League and subsequent Reformation But this Golden Age could not last. Soon, the League's influence over the more remote areas of its Empire began to decline. Organizations like SUCAS stirred up trouble for the Legaue, and the League's politicians found it harder and harder to settle wars, disputes and riots. The Galaxy was on the brink of Civil War, and the League itself began to deflate from the inside out as its leaders and members became more corrupt. However, leaders like the aged Jorgey and the Face of Boe refused to allow the League to fall. They reformed the League once again so that individual leaders had less power and more power was given to the people. The League had become a Republic. Direct Democracy prospered and the League bureaucrats had much less power, allowing freedom to rise over tyranny in every aspect of League life. The League's Republic Jorgey and the Face signed a 'New Deal' which allowed all citizens to have a say in what the League should do. This increased the League's popularity as it meant that there was no need for Senators or Planetary leaders, so there was less room for corruption. The League's military compliment tripled. It's support was once again on the rise, and whats more, new advanced in technology allowed other Galaxies to be visited more easily, so the League's influence there grew too. For 4.5 billion years, the League's popularity, layout and structure hardly changed. Wars and disputes became less and less common. In certain areas of the Galaxy, military organizations were dissolved completely. Later Stages Now nearly 17 billion years old, the League was still going strong. In the year 5 billion PLF, the Earth was destroyed by its star's expansion, ending the Golden Age of Humanity as the former population of Earth fled into their colony worlds. The League itself was now considered the most powerful force in existance. Jorgey, the Face and Sood were the League's three great leaders, and the rest of the Galaxy admired and adored them. However, the expansion of the League was soon beginning to infringe on new territories even further out than the Seven Galaxies that had existed in harmony for billions of years. The Third Galactic War occured when inter-expansion got to a ridiculous level, so the League leaders decided to begin reclaiming areas of the Dark Space. What would occur from these events is, as of yet, unknown. Final Fate The eventual outcome of the League is unknown. The oldest known record of the League existed in the year 100,000,000,000,000, which is widely regarded to be the end of the universe itself. The Doctor visited this era only once, during a conflict with his old enemy the Master. Here he found the last dregs of Humanity clinging to the surface of a dying world, who would then become the Toclafane. The TARDIS intercepted a faint signal coming from the Inon system, urging any surviving civilisations to converge there. Rumour has it that the League had a plant to evacuate the remaining civilisations of the Universe in a trans-dimensional starship known as the SS Face of Boe. Whether this is true or not is a mystery, with only Time itself telling for certain. Category:Informative